Mike Wartella
Michael M. Wartella is an animator that does many of the short cartoon segments. 'Season 1' 'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *Houston we have a Poo Poo *Little Kid giving tree a tattoo *Ponzi-Poly 'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *Inflate-a-clown at a Water Fountain *Doggie Air *Jargle Germ Audition *Spacenook *Batman Sleeps In '2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime' *Gingerbread serial killer *SLASHERair *Astronaut Brawl! *Robot Dad gets oil again *Bob "fixes" a sandwich 'Star Blecch / uGlee' *You've Got Ninjas 'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition' *Nix Kidz Pix *The killer is in this room... 'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud ' *'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End' (Spacenook Aliens) *Toys "4" Brats (Ad Parodies segment) *Dog-O-Phone *Larry puts away human parts 'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *Idiotic Frankenstein 'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' *Stargazing *Doctor Checkup *Tightrope Academy Graduation Walk 'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' *The Salivation Army *Barber cuts man's hair wrong 'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *Styrofoam cup phone *Gingerbread Break-Up *Fernando Becomes Zorro 'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' #Crocodile Shoes #'Bad Idea #267:' Strobe Lighthouse (Bad Idea segment) 'Da Grinchy Code / Duck' *Snowman's wife cuts snowman's nose *Global warming in ice machine 'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *Superman tries to get his pants *Escargots! 'Pokémon Park / WWER' *Slop N' Shop (Ad Parodies segment) *Tightrope sleep walking 'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *World's first TXT MSG *Chimp dislikes bananas 'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *Scientist on fire 'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man' *Mousetrap Emergency Meeting *Thor Plays Bop-A-Rodent 'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *Wrestling match doctors take the chair *Job Interview Man Melt 'HOPS / Naru210' *Boy in sleeping bag turns into a butterfly 'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' *Smart car and dumb car *People waiting to get executed 'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' *Clown blows up balloon dog that chases kids *Big Fish that eats fisher 'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' *Silver Rejects the Lone Ranger (TV Parody of the Lone Ranger) *Snakes play Sssscraddle 'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *Arthur lifts Excalibur to start car *Bazooka Joe's Teeth 'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *Beachball freezes during a game and must reboot *Recycled Bottle into a Unicycle 'Ribbitless / The Clawfice' *Water balloon wrecking ball *Slime volcano eruption 'Force Code / Flammable' *Corn Hero! *Mona Lisa painting 'Season 2' 'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *Court orders man to dance *Evil Medieval gets home 'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *Mr. Peanut dances but gets eaten *Tiny man windshield wipers 'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *Pencil sharpener haircut *Hot Dog with everything 'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *"One giant splash for Fish-kind!" *Robot robbers 'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *Mailbox dreams of revenge *Schoolroom skeleton 'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *Out of Order *WOLVES 'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *Christopher Coolumbus says "The Earth is funky" *The floor is lava *Christopher Coolumbus continues (5-second Cartoon segment) 'X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft' *Grim Reaper's Revenge *Girl playing hide-and-seek gets sucked up by vacuum 'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' *Dog dresses up as owner *Family orders meal and waitress messes it up 'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *The Human Torch tries to start the grill *Toy cars crash into each other 'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' *Man saves little girl's "kitty" *Log Saw Ride 'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *Tummy Duck *Boy Jumps Into Ballpit and the Fake Shark is a Real Shark 'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16' *Stork has napkins that aren't wrinkled *The Tin Man steals the heart 'FROST / Undercover Claus' *Time Machines are not toys - ACT 1 *Time Machines are not toys - ACT 2 'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *'Bad Idea #317:' Black Hole Bungee Jumping (Bad Idea segment) *'Bad Idea #827:' Strawberry Scented Sleeping Bags (Bad Idea segment) 'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *Cell Phone Death Trick *Snowman drinks hot coffee and melts 'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *Clown family eats dinner *Magician Pulls Rabbit out of a Saxophone 'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' *People and Dog Doors *Lover Couple gets shot by Shooting Star 'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *'Bad Idea #894:' Launch Box (Bad Idea segment) *'Bad Idea #19:' Bear Room Dancing (Bad Idea segment) 'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp' *What Makes Mexican Jumping Beans Jump *Push Your Luck 'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Bobo the Clown marries balloon *Thor hammers bolts with his own hammer 'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' *Room For Sale (Giant Dog) *Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane? 'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' *Evil Medieval gets stopped by crossing bridge *McSpidee's 'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *Woman saves herself on the train tracks *'Bad Idea #211:' Tug-o-Worm (Bad Idea segment) 'iChronicle / Hulk Smash' *"Superman is Awesome" Monument *Computer Crash 'Season 3' 'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *Genie Lamp Used on Noisy Wanderer *Horse and Cowboy Enter Saloon 'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash' *Burglar Disguised as a Raccoon *Mini Golf 'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' *'Bad Idea #7:' Gastronaut (Bad Idea segment) *Anamorphic Food Fight 'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters' *Crocodile Has Tears with Award Winner *Man Falls Down from the Ceiling 'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus' *Obi-Wan Kenobi Shows Darth Maul His Spork *And That's How Science Works! 'This Means War Machine / iCharlie' *Mailman Eating Door Monster *Congratulating the Graduating Class of Quadrant 13 'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild' *Robots Disguised as a Scientist *Yo-Yo Master Scams People 'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure' *Fisherman Can't Hurt a Talking Fish *Left Field Confuses Team Strategy 'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *Bank Robin *The Perfect Solution for Dry Skin 'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *Follow Your Nose *Dinner Time for the Bears 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *Another Paper Cut *Lab Rats 'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon' *Caveman Makes Wood Fire *Fish Staring Contest 'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *Ball Returner has a Pitching Machine's Motor 'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' *Old Lady Crosses the Street *Alpha Man 'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan' *Wizard of Oz Zombies Try to Eat the Scarecrow's Brain *Rabbit's Face Melting Nightmare 'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' *Apple Trees Rise Up and Enslave the Humans *Every Last Drop of Gasoline 'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *Dumb Dog Dream *Banana Slip 'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm' *History, It's All Hazy Anyway! *'Bad Idea #24:' Turkey Gumstick (Bad Idea segment) 'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge' *Pied Piper's Wrong Pipe *'Bad Idea #445:' The Girafft (Bad Idea segment) 'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' *Frosty the Snowman Steals Hat and Car 'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *Is Santa Coming or Not? 'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors' *Dragon Visits the Doctor *Stupid Sun Always Letting Them Down 'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON' *Dragon Breath *Not Kathy Hernandez 'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *Popeye and Bluto's Dinner Mix-Up (Spoof on Popeye the Sailor) 'James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' *Book Report *Astrology, It's All Made Up Anyway 'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes' *Never Bring a Swordfish to a Gunfish Fight *Robin Hood in Jail 'Season 4' 'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' *Fortune Yeller (Spoof on a Fortune Teller) 'Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate' *Bob the Clown Barber *Half a Tooth 'Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory' *Wall Scientists 'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor' *Expect 15-Minute Delays on Playground Slide *Pillow Fight 'Papa / 1600 Finn' *Spin the Wheel & Win the Cash Before Time Runs Out & Also Maybe Win Prizes! 'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' *What Do Trees Want to Be When They Grow Up? *Couple Should've Hired a House Usher '"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist' *Feeding the Ducks - Parts 1, 2, and 3 *Feeding the Ducks - Part 4 (5-second Cartoon segment) 'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' *Cement Dries Faster *Cave Fireman 'Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' *Golf! If Only It Were Like That *Owls: Don't Be Fooled by their Wisdom (Candy Parody of Tootsie Pop) 'Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice' *A Jury of Fears 'The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush' *Popcorn Butter Hose *Money Diapers 'First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty' *The Rockets! *How to Tie Your Shoes 'After Bert / Downton Shaggy' *Test Your Strength! 'Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?' *Johnny Briefcase *Quilty as Charged 'Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community' * 'Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank' * 'The Flash and the Furious / Saved by Adele' * 'Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?' * Trivia *Mike Wartella's website has a page listing some of his work for the show. *Mike Wartella segments are usually right after the first Animated Marginals and right before the second longer sketch. *'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice' is the only episode of MAD that did not have an Mike Wartella segment or two. *'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' and 2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime were both tied for most Mike Wartella segments with a count of five segments in each. *So far, there are five episodes of MAD that have three Mike Wartella segments: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *#'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End' *#'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' *#'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *#'"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist' *So far, there are eight episodes of MAD that have their Mike Wartella segments as 5-second Cartoon segments: *#'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' *#'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' *#'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor' *#'"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist' *#'After Bert / Downton Shaggy' *So far, there are nine Mike Wartella segments that were Bad Idea segments: *#'Bad Idea #267:' Strobe Lighthouse *#'Bad Idea #317:' Black Hole Bungee Jumping *#'Bad Idea #827:' Strawberry Scented Sleeping Bags *#'Bad Idea #894:' Launch Box *#'Bad Idea #19:' Bear Room Dancing *#'Bad Idea #211:' Tug-o-Worm *#'Bad Idea #7:' Gastronaut *#'Bad Idea #24:' Turkey Gumstick *#'Bad Idea #445:' The Girafft *Here are the episodes of MAD that have only one Mike Wartella segment: *#'Star Blecch / uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' *#'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *#'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *#'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' *#'Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory' *#'Papa / 1600 Finn' *#'Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice' *#'After Bert / Downton Shaggy' **'(Note: 'So far, there are 13 episodes of MAD that have only one Mike Wartella segment.) *Here are the episodes of MAD that each have two Mike Wartella segments: *#'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition *#'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Da Grinchy Code / Duck' *#'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *#'Pokémon Park / WWER' *#'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *#'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' *#'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' *#'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' *#'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *#'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *#'Ribbitless / The Clawfice' *#'Force Code / Flammable' *#'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *#'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *#'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft' *#'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *#'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16' *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *#'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *#'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp' *#'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *#'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' *#'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' *#'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *#'iChronicle / Hulk Smash' *#'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *#'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash' *#'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' *#'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters' *#'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus' *#'This Means War Machine / iCharlie' *#'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild' *#'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure' *#'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *#'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *#'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *#'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon' *#'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' *#'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan' *#'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *#'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm' *#'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge' *#'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors' *#'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON' *#'James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' *#'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes' *#'Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate' *#'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor' *#'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' *#'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' *#'Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' *#'The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush' *#'First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty' *#'Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?' **'('''Note: '''So far, there are 70 episodes of MAD that each have two Mike Wartella segments.) Images MAD-DoggieAir.gif|Doggie Air MAD-Dogaphone.gif|Dog-A-Phone MAD-MonopolyFamily.gif|Ponzi-poly MAD-Jargle.gif|Jargle Germ Audition MAD-Fish-Sandwich.jpg|Fish Sandwich 091211-4-600x335.png|Robot Robbers MAD-MonkeyRestaurant.gif|Monkey declines bananas MAD-TigerKitty.gif|TEAMWORK! MAD-Spacenook.gif|Spacenook Dog-Halloween-Party-600x338.png|Halloween Party MAD-Gingerbread.gif|Gingerbread serial killer MAD-Ninjas.gif|"Yep, you got ninjas." MAD-Frankenstein.gif|Frankenstein MAD-SalivationArmy.gif|Salivation Army MAD-BarberShave.gif|Frustrated Barber MAD-IceeFreeze.gif|Ice Freeze MAD-Scientists.gif|2 glasses of water! boparodent.png|Thor plays Bop-A-Rodent MAD-Caveman.gif|Caveman TXT MSG MAD-Victorian-Dance-Party-600x337.jpg|"I sentence you to dance -- er, I mean death!" CARE1009021100010849_005_1280x720.jpg|Mr. Peanut gets eaten 091211-2-600x336.png|"One giant leap for fish-kind!" Video 300px|Everything on a hotdog. Category:Crew Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Recurring Segments